We sing We dance We steal things together
by AK-103
Summary: They sing. They dance. They steal things from each other.


"We sing, we dance, we steal things together."

I couldn't remember who said those words or from where I heard it, but it had became one of the few quotes I remember. I often associate good memories to my childhood, not a very strange notion to do but I suppose some people out there may say otherwise. Why? Simply because, for me, my childhood was far better when compared to my current teenage life.

Seventeen years of age, second year of high school… and currently the third ranked student in the entire school. If it weren't for those blasted physics and mathematics subjects, I would've gotten second place at the very least but that was not the case. But being the top ranker on my school was the least of my worries, among many other things.

As I've said, I associate good things with my childhood. Even if there were certain aspects of my childhood that were bad, even 'bad' for me, I would often compare them to the few good things that I found in my teenage years. Here's to name a few:

Maxx Coffee reminded me of being able to stay home alone, playing the Famicom while being wrapped up in my blanket when a large storm happened.

Reading a cookie cutter Light Novel series where everything was lazily crafted to suit the needs of the over-saturated market of Japanese media was akin to eating a bowl of cereal on a Sunday morning while having my eyes glued to Super Sentai airing on the Television.

And, for some reason, the smell of tea being skillfully brewed and prepared by a very beautiful - but nevertheless scary - girl in an empty classroom reminded me of the times mom actually remembered me and talked to me.

It's weird. It's something I couldn't quite explain or put heads or tails on.

It was also the fondest memory associated with my childhood, well, at least until my little sister was born. But that didn't mean I hate my little or anything. In fact, it was quite the opposite. When she was born, a new and even better memory was made. Sure, I had to lose my previous most treasured moments in place of this new one, but it was fine. She turned out to be the best little sister that a no-good big brother like me could ever ask for.

If only dad would stop spoiling her for once… but I understood his reasons.

She's just too cute.

It was for a brief moment that I began to recall certain aspects of my childhood that I did not normally thought about. Embarrassing moments that could result in my (social) suicide, moments where things were just too painful to even think of and many more. It might shocked a few heads when they hear that I, a self proclaimed cynic and pessimist, even had things I would rather forget instead of brood about… but could only care less. Those things would stay with me until the end of days, I had no intention of sharing them.

Even to those who others might call closes to me, I would never share them.

Why?

Simply because there was no need. The same way they each have their own baggage of emotions that they keep inside a closet of some sort, I intended to keep mine to myself. But that one time when I cried in front of those two, I nearly let them all out.

Speaking of those two, I couldn't help but found myself impressed. Of what? Well, it's just very surreal to me. To think that I would get roped into an obscure club with an even more obscure goal, led by a woman whose dictator was unquestioned and constantly getting hounded by another girl who was scary in her own rights… other boys might call me lucky.

And I wouldn't blame them. As far looks go, they were beautiful girls. Two of the most beautiful girls in this school, as far as I'm concerned.

But being the social pariah I was, I never heard or had anyone openly saying that to me. Something I was thankful of. Although, I would not hesitate to tell them otherwise.

To an outsider's perspective, we might seem like a bunch of ragtag kids, gathering together under one obscure banner. While it was like that for me at first, I had come to a realization that such was no longer the case anymore.

We're teenagers. Youths. Young men and ladies living our life in what some people would call the earliest prime of lives.

And though I would like to argue of what the prime of people's life would entail, I couldn't help but realize that it was no longer important.

Youth? It's nothing more than a border. A line. A… checkpoint of some sort. Once we crossed that point, the three of us would then be considered as adults; full fledged members of society. I found it weird, funny even, when people use Youth as an excuse in their day to day lives.

He's underaged? Oh, don't let him drink. He'll turn out to be irresponsible and spend all of his allowance on booze or something, becoming a no-good drunkard for the rest of his life.

He's an adult? Give him some booze, he needs to unwind. It's perfectly understandable.

I know that it's not a very solid or strong example to give, but it's merely a glimpse of the proverbial summit that I could see.

"Ne, Yukinon, have you seen this video…"

"Yuigahama-san, I told you many times before, don't call me that…"

...but, still, to think that I got to live a part of my youth being in a room together with these two girls, it's surreal, as I'd said before. Was I complaining? Maybe. But did I hate this kind of daily life? Not really.

"Ne, Hikki, what do you think? It's totally cute isn't it?" Shuffling her chair and ultimately herself towards me, Yuigahama showed me her phone's screen.

It was a video, paused, showing a scene where a shiba inu puppy was being dressed up in a bumble bee costume; complete with a set of wings and pointy stinger.

"Hm. Cute, cute." But not as cute as Komachi… was what I would've said, but I didn't really need them commenting about how 'gross' or how much of a 'siscon' I was.

Brotherly love was completely legal and right and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind!

"See!" Yuigahama seemed adamant about proving Yukinoshita wrong. "But, Hikki, you could've given a better reaction, you know?"

"Expecting anything better from that 'thing' over there is just impossible, Yuigahama-san." As smooth as a baby's bottom, Yukinoshita delivered the jab to my already non-existent dignity. "It would be wise to not expect anything more than mediocrity from him."

You know, I never realized this.

But Yukinoshita sure could be harsh with her words when she wanted to. I mean, sure, I knew that she had her ways with words, but damn. If I wasn't so thick skinned or desensitized to being insulted or mocked, maybe her words could actually inflict hurt on me.

But thankfully, it was not the case.

Besides, it would only hurt if I took her words to heart anyways… assuming I had one to begin with. I didn't know why, but this kind of self deprecating humor I had was amusing even to myself.

"Uwaaaah… he's smiling all creepily and stuff." I could feel Yuigahama shivering.

"It would be best to not expect decency from him either, Yuigahama-san."

Same old insults, thrown in the same old manner.

That got me thinking… was this the way things were going to be? Are we just going to spend the remainder of our youth inside the clubroom, throwing playful insults at each other while simultaneously trying to find meaning to what is it we're doing?

If so… then damn. I guess you couldn't ask for a more stagnant way to rot away, huh?

It's like getting your youth sucked out of you, reaped by the reaper's scythe, leaving none left for a second harvest.

I guessed this was how it had always been all along.

We sung. We danced. We stole things together.

* * *

 **I don't even know where I went with this. But it happened.**


End file.
